Six Hearts Beat For One Another
by 66sixx
Summary: The residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion have chosen to act on their feelings for one another. Their inner desires come to a head tonight.


(Contains: yuri, yaoi, hetero, genderswap, group sex, incest. Characters transform between male and female several times each throughout the story.)

Guttural groans echo from Patchouli's lips. She looks down upon two other women who have her spellbound. To her right, she can see the two pairs of wings which identify her loyal servant, Koakuma. To her left, she can see the light blue hair which identifies her long time friend, Remilia. Both of their tongues lash against one another and against a swollen appendage that has emerged from the librarian's crotch. This would come as a surprise to anyone who doesn't know Remilia's secret. But Patchouli saw this coming, she has known about Remilia's ability to transform herself or anyone with whom she comes into sexual contact. It was only a matter of time before this ability would be demonstrated in her prescence, let alone on her. Koakuma is fascinated by the librarian's masculine form. Her tongue continues its duel with Remilia's tongue. Patchouli remains spellbound, unable to resist these sensations which up until now were completely foreign to her.

The three of them are so focused on one another that they ignore what is happening near them. In plain sight, with no attempt to conceal their actions, the gatekeeper, Meiling, and the head maid, Sakuya, are repeatedly impaling the Scarlet Devil's younger sister, Flandre, who has turned her head to kiss Meiling. Two daggers try to sheathe themselves inside the younger vampire, yet somehow, there is space enough for both of them. Both Sakuya and Meiling are pleased with their shafts being bound together. Flandre breaks oral contact with Meiling and turns to face Sakuya, who has her eyes set on the gatekeeper. The maid's left hand grabs the gatekeeper's crimson red hair and quickens her pace, planting a deep kiss on the gatekeeper's lips. Both Flandre and Meiling sense Sakuya's lust beginning to boil over beyond her control. Meiling senses that both she and Flandre are nowhere close to their peak.

"Meiling, ... Young Mistress..." Sakuya breaks her kiss with Meiling and prepares for her impending death. Tears form in her eyes while she continues to mindlessly thrust her hips. Her dagger twitches once, then twice, then a third time, then a fourth time. Finally unable to further resist, Sakuya releases a low howl from her lungs and her liquified soul is absorbed by Flandre's womb.

"Young Mistress! Please! Feed me to Meiling!" The maid cries out her last request before her soul completely leaves her body. Her transformation is undone and she collapses. Not to worry, she will recover soon and rejoin the others.

To the gatekeeper and the younger mistress, the librarian's cries of pain mean nothing.

By sheer force of will, Koakuma has prevented Patchouli from reaching climax, even under stimulation as extreme as a vampire's throat, lips, and tongue. Her weak constitution makes her susceptible to premature orgasm, but her servant has taken care of that. However, it does not eliminate the pain, the librarian's tears have started to form a puddle at her feet. Remilia withdraws her mouth from Patchouli's crotch.

"Lady Patchouli, until Lady Remilia and I succumb to bliss, I won't let you enjoy your climax."

Patchouli nods her head and is dragged to the ground. The librarian is freed from the vampire's grip. Her respite is short lived though, the moment she enters the vampire's other mouth, she screams as if her eyes are being gouged from their sockets. Meanwhile, the imp squats down and exposes her dripping pink flower. Patchouli begs for release by poking two fingers through the pink lips in front of her and at the same time gently biting on the imp's tender clitoris. If she can bring the imp to orgasm, that would break her hold on the magician and finally end the torture. But the imp is not easily pleased...

... The gatekeeper has consumed the maid's soul. But her tongue continues to lash at the young mistress. Flandre's nails dig into her own thighs, the sharp pain barely registering in her mind. Sakuya lays next to them, beginning to recover from her explosive climax. Her crotch feels warm, perhaps she was aroused by seeing Meiling drink her soul from Flandre's womb. From behind Meiling, Flandre can see Sakuya lying on her side and grabbing one of her own breasts. The maid's fingers almost enter her, but she is abruptly wrestled onto her back.

"Young mistress?" Seeing the younger mistress in two places at once would confuse Sakuya if she did not know that Flandre can clone herself, there potentially being up to four of her at once. That does not confuse the maid, what does confuse her is that although the one being licked by the gatekeeper is without a doubt female, the one binding the maid's arms to the floor is male. Sakuya is not given time to process this information and formulate an explanation as to the concurrent existence of both a male and a female Flandre. Any explanation would be too much to mull over, Sakuya believes. A spear cuts into the maid and she moans and wraps her legs around the clone's waist. The two of them both close their eyes and feel their lips contact the other's lips.

Flandre's tears leak through her eyelids. Meiling's tongue has brought her agonizingly close to the brink. She can't simply wrestle Meiling off of her when the gatekeeper has her arms wrapped so tightly around the young mistress' thighs.

"nnnn... uurgh... Meiling..."

Meanwhile, Flandre's clone notices that the original could have her soul ripped to shreds soon. The clone quickens the pace and now only aims to make Sakuya cry out again. If Flandre is brought to climax, then her clone will dematerialize. The maid's gaze shifts back and forth between the young mistress and her clone. Which one of them will bleed first? Will she herself bleed again before either of them? The maid's hand rises from the floor and one of its fingers gently brushes against her clitoris. Her walls tighten around the clone in an attempt to force the clone to climax.

The relative quietness is broken by Remilia's screams of pleasure. She releases Patchouli's twitching shaft from her womb and violently bleeds all over the length. It is only natural that Koakuma would look behind her to find the source of the white heat splashing on her. She realizes too late what is burning the skin on her back and is blinded by the elder sister's white blood. The fingers on the librarian's left hand tearing at her insides, the bundle of nerve endings being rolled between the fingers on the librarian's right hand, the shower of a vampire's blood, the poor imp is being torn apart! Her best option is to give the magician what she wants.

The magician's pupils dilate, but she doesn't withdraw her fingers from the imp. Still, after taking enough stimulation to orgasm a hundred times over, her climax has finally struck her. Her blood mixes with the vampire's blood and coats the imp's figure. It hurts too much to even cry out.

"Lj... Ljuba..." Patchouli's eyes assume the shape of hearts. It does not register in her mind that she has just used the imp's real name. Her hands move more quickly. She wants to satisfy the imp before her strength gives out. It will never be determined whether it was being showered in the magician's release, the magician's fingers extracting the imp's soul from her body, or simply the imp lowering her resistance and allowing her climax to destroy her. The imp clutches her chest as if her heart has been crushed to a pulp. The librarian drowns in the devil's natural juices. A white blankness fills her vision as her transformation is undone...

A white torrent fills Meiling's mouth. Flandre tries with the last of her strength to pull the gatekeeper from her crotch, but Meiling's grip is secure. Nothing can stop her from drinking the younger sister's soul.

Flandre's clone fills Sakuya's womb with pure lust. This is the clone's last gasp. If the maid can resist climax here, it will be over and she will be free to please the others. But all of the pleasure she has received up to this point threatens to kill her again.

The younger sister's thrashing under the gatekeeper's hold ceases. The gatekeeper's eyes focus on the limp body in front of her.

The clone has filled the maid with all of her blood and ceases to exist. The maid's legs fall to the floor, her beautiful pink flower visible to anyone who wishes to watch viscous white fluid ooze from her.

Sakuya and Meiling turn their attention to a grisly scene. Koakuma is entirely covered in both Patchouli's and Remilia's release. She lies there with the other two in a state of ecstacy. Their state of trance would lead an onlooker to believe them to have just died. Remilia's legs rest on top of Patchouli's legs. Both of them face the ceiling, but their bodies are pointed in opposite directions. Koakuma's legs perfectly frame the librarian's head.

One kiss down there is enough to break Patchouli's trance. She lifts her head and finds Meiling licking her tender lips. Her left hand meets with the gatekeeper's right, while her right hand grabs some of the gatekeeper's hair.

Remilia's trance is broken as well. But mere moments later, Sakuya chokes on the vampire's wooden stake. She clears her airway and returns to fellating the mistress, swirling her tongue on the tip of the wooden stake...

The imp briefly touches that long rod of flesh that feels like it should not be there. The younger sister touches her fingers to those of the imp and then takes her into her mouth.

"nnnnhhhh... Lady Flandre..." Flandre's mouth completely envelops the imp's shaft from the base to the tip. She swallows, and swallows again, her throat stimulating Koakuma. While she is sucking the imp dry, she slowly strokes her own member. Her tongue swirls around the imp's new appendage, her throat rubbing against the tip.

The imp gently cradles Flandre's wings. The younger sister's throat contracts and relaxes more quickly...

Two pairs of lips close the gap between them. The librarian and the gatekeeper look like they are about to dance, except that the librarian is on her back. Each of them rubs their other pair of lips on the other's thigh. Patchouli's right hand clutches Meiling's left. Her other arm is wrapped around the back of the gatekeeper's head. Meiling straddles the librarian's thigh, slightly faster than she would have had she not held herself back for so long up to this point. She is mindful not to go past the point of no return. A magic circle glows between their joined hands. The two of them stand up and feel each other's fingers slip inside them...

The elder sister groans while the maid suckles on her swollen dagger. Remilia arches her back as she feels herself about to tear in two.

"haaa... aahhh... Sakuya... aaa..." Remilia is about to surrender. She grits her teeth... and suddenly, she is freed. She lifts her head as Sakuya's mouth releases her. The vampire sighs and takes some time to recover. But the maid's fingers wrap around the stake and stroke it as if the maid is trying to stab the vampire. Her fingers slide back and forth easily thanks to the sweet nectar to which the spear has been exposed.

"aaahh! Sakuya...!" Remilia's eyes widen. Seeing the maid stroking her like there is no tomorrow makes her realize that the fires of Hell will consume her whether she wants them to or not. Her hand joins the maid's and they both smile at one another. The vampire feels like she has burst into flames. White fluid showers them both as the elder sister wails in pleasure. Tears pour from her eyes and her release is consumed by the maid...

The fountain finally runs dry and the Scarlet Devil is left covered in her own blood. Her eyes make contact with those of the Chief Maid. But her strength fades before she can feel the maid's sweet lips press against hers...

The younger sister groans as her continuous stroking of her Laevateinn has taken her past her limit. She begins to bleed profusely from her crotch. The imp manages to free herself from the vice that is the younger sister's mouth. Koakuma strokes herself so she can spray herself all over Flandre, who screams as she is exposed to a torrent of the imp's blood. The vampire feels like she is being repeatedly killed and returned to life. She tries to will herself to stand and kiss the imp, but the pleasure ravaging the very core of her soul prevents her from doing anything except for crying as white rain pours from her crotch. But the imp kneels and kisses the vampire. The two devils numb one another's pain as their souls burn away...

Sakuya clutches her chest as if someone is molesting the deepest depths of her soul. Patchouli smiles as a magic circle spins in her hand. Meiling has decided to take a break and watch the librarian break the maid's mind. The maid's fingers try to poke their way inside her, but are unable to move. She feels her breasts being cradled by the magician. Even though these sensations aren't real, she still welcomes and embraces them. The gatekeeper is impressed by the magician's abilities...

The younger sister has recovered her strength and begins to crawl toward the librarian. The magician is so focused on the maid that she fails to notice a girl with crystal wings crawling to her. Flandre stands on her knees and sees a clear fluid running down Patchouli's thighs.

The sensation of a tongue between her thighs distracts the magician, but does not distract her enough to break the spell she has on the maid. Patchouli fully embraces Flandre's tongue lashing at her crotch. She is careful not to let this affect how she pleasures Sakuya. But what has come naturally for Patchouli before now comes even more naturally and Sakuya definitely feels that. Soon, once again, Sakuya is on the verge. Bit by bit, her mind tears itself from her body. She knows that the magician is holding back. Watching the maid writhe in pain pleases the librarian. The younger sister tastes even more of the magician's toxin...

Both the imp and the gatekeeper look on while each of their fingers invade the other's dripping flower. The maid's tossing and turning provides a catalyst for Meiling and Koakuma touching one another. They both smile at Sakuya and then at each other. They forget about the magic show going on and now only have eyes for each other...

"L... Lady Patchouli... iiii..." Sakuya finds Flandre's head between Patchouli's thighs. She then faces the ceiling and closes her eyes. The librarian will never bring her over the edge until the younger mistress satisfies her. The maid figures this out and tries to will herself to orgasm. She arches her back as her flower continues to drip onto the floor beneath her. The magician can control her body, but not her mind, she can tell her not to touch herself, but if the maid can will herself to climax, the librarian can do nothing about it. She only needs a little more pleasure to stop her heart. She fantasizes about Flandre and Remilia transforming themselves and her and watching the two sisters stroke one another while they suck on her. If she wasn't being remotely pleasured by a magician and already so close, that wouldn't have been enough...

The maid screams and bleeds all over Meiling and Koakuma. Sakuya's white blood is sprayed onto the floor and Meiling's back. If the gatekeeper wasn't on top of the imp, then the imp would have lost control of her lust again. For some reason, she is much more easily brought to orgasm when covered in someone's sexual release. The librarian is surprised, but pleased that the maid has brought herself to climax. Sakuya weeps as the pleasure overrides the pain. Meiling watches the scene, but sees that Flandre is missing.

"Looking for me?" The voice sounds too low to belong to Flandre. Meiling is then stabbed in the mouth with Flandre's Laevateinn and then stabbed in the crotch with Remilia's Gungnir. She looks up and recognizes Flandre. She doesn't look quite the same, but Meiling knows that she has transformed. She looks behind her and confirms that Remilia has also transformed. The elder sister thrusts her hips and repeatedly stabs the gatekeeper. The gatekeeper swirls her tongue on the tip of the Laevateinn while stroking the rest of the spear.

The imp is still under the gatekeeper. She suddenly feels a tongue lashing at her pink flower. She looks for whoever is licking her. Meiling's breasts obstruct her vision but are moved out of the way to reveal Sakuya licking the imp. Koakuma enjoys this and grabs Meiling's breasts, flicking a finger over each nipple. The gatekeeper wraps her other arm around the younger sister's waist, continuing to stroke and suck her while the elder sister continues to impale her. The two sisters lean forward to kiss one another.

The librarian is once again transformed. Two siblings stroke her and she can only watch as they kiss one another. Her arm threads its way through the two other arms touching her so she can rub her tip with one of her fingers. They respond to this by also rubbing her tip. Patchouli decides that this feels better, and she adds a second finger. Remilia follows suit, then Flandre. Six fingers tickle the librarian, hitting every nerve in her body, despite an extremely limited area of contact.

It will take a lot to please the imp. Two fingers from the maid's left hand pass through the imp's swollen pink lips. Two fingers from the maid's right hand poke through her own dripping flower.

Meiling has not been brought to climax even once. The longer she denies release, the more pleasurable sexual contact feels. Her hips thrust back and she takes as much of the Gungnir as she can. The younger sister breaks oral contact with the elder sister and cries out as the gatekeeper's tongue swirls violently around her Laevateinn. At the same time, the elder sister quickens her pace, crying out like her sister as the gatekeeper's walls close around the Gungnir. Both sisters lash their fingers at the tip of the librarian's pole. The magician's eyes are forced shut by the pure torture.

Remilia howls and gives in to one of the most painful climaxes she has ever experienced and fills, no, overfills the gatekeeper's womb. Flandre follows closely behind and forces the guardian to swallow her release. Patchouli and Meiling climax almost at the exact same moment, the librarian's erection propelling a fountain of white cream onto the floor, the gatekeeper's lips spitting out pure energy which has been held back for so long. Her long awaited release splashes onto Koakuma and Sakuya. The imp squeals wildly, arches her back, and splashes the maid, who fingers herself more violently than before. The maid slowly drowns in the devil's sweet juices. Hot nectar of her own leaks through her fingers as she asphyxiates. The lack of air to breathe amplifies the maid's climax...

The six women have expended all of their stamina. Meiling collapses on top of a comatose Koakuma. The bodies of Patchouli, Remilia, and Flandre return to their normal forms and then crumple to the floor. Sakuya draws one final breath and sighs as bliss envelops them all.


End file.
